Book one of dimensional help: The night everything changes
by Hoopafanlily
Summary: Okay, I did this before, but not the original, google docs is a site, so I had to copy and paste, copy and paste. But anyway, If you want to, you can animate this on one condition: YouTube it. My sis refuses to read these, but I want her to, she said this: "Only if it's has an animation" so plz youtube it, I'm begging you. but, you don't have to, R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

I was cuddling my cat, sparky, and watching my favorite My Little Pony, when it happened. There was a knock at the door, and the sound of, a small, furry helicopter flying? Yes that was it. I looked out the window in my small house and almost fainted. Not that it was scary, which it wasn't, but what i saw shouldn't even exist. But, on a sidenote, i knew what the reason for the furry helicopter sound was XD. i slowly opened the door, got on my knees, and poked the small blue hedgehog's face, just to make sure i wasn't just imagining things, which i usually do. "O.M.G! It's the sonic group, everyone in the SONIC GROUP" i squealed at the top of my lungs, which i immediately regretted, because all of their ears went back from my happy squeal "sorry" i said sheepishly, "come in, sorry again" as they all rolled in, i mentally tried to recite their names sonic, shadow, amy, espio, *gasp* omg shadow. i realized from his limp that he wasn't a-okay. "Shadow are you alright" i came over to him, gently so not to scare the living daylights out of him (fangirls would probably do that, i don't know for sure) "i'm fine" he replied in his classic, emotionless way, yet to my ears, he sounded a bit like he was in pain (oh gosh i wonder why :(? ) i knew he would deny it as long as I was either in earshot or even listening, so i decided to get the info from another hedgehog, the one closest to shadow. a mental brother to him, or at least him towards shadow. "Silver, can I talk to you for a sec" i asked the, well silver furred hedgehog with *ahem* unique head quills that look like a peacock's plumage (i personally think it's cute, but SOME think otherwise(no one specific, i just mean some actually think other wise) ) "Um, yeah" he replied, i found him slightly awestruck, probably from the fact that someone even knows his name from not being in videogames for who knows how long (it's sad really) and i just smiled at how cute his wittle face was. But i snapped back to reality "my house is small, so we have to talk out of earshot, but still in the house, because i'm babysitting my baby brother, so let's go in here" i walked with him to my room and sat on my bed, and patted the spot next to me. Silver went to sit next to me, cranberry juice cup in hand (Sorry i didn't mention it earlier) I told him the news lightly "Shadow, well um, Shadow is injured, but-" i was interrupted by a cranberry juice blast to the face. He didn't take it well. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat" he screamed so loud that even he folded his own ears to block the sound. But even after folding his ears back, he kneeled down, both hands on his head. i gently picked him up and placed him on my bed and put the blanket on him, turned off my bedroom light (it was the middle of the day so it didn't help much, but it probably helped a little) then left the room for Silver to calm down while i went to the video game character filled living room, shadow still calmly (if flinching ever so slightly to where hardly anyone notices is calm, i personally don't think so) lying down on our chocolate brown sofa, facing the floor as to not show any pain, but i knew better. Hmph, fine my FOOT! If anything, he's the complete opposite, but i bet he's even telling himself he's fine, probably because he's "the ultimate lifeform". i walked over to him, this time stern "i may only be 14 but i know you're hurt so get in my sister's bed...NOW!" he just stared, i'm probably the only one who's ever done this. "i said it once, and i'll say it again i'm *grunt* fine" that little grunt did it for me, i'm not one of those little pitiful fangirls who just sit and do nothing, i'm more of a "if you're hurt you will do what i say to get better or else" and then get in their minds to get them to do as i say, but when they get well, i act as though nothing happened. "oh fudge, my little sister will be here any minute, hide everyone now i'll tell her over a can of soda, okay now hide" after the shadow incident, (shadow still hasn't did as told) the sonic crew hid. tails flew to the ceiling, cream and cheese (giggle, sorry but their names together lol XD) hid behind the couch, espio well i have no clue, ninja skills, so confusing, but when shadow attempted to get up i looked at him with flaming eyes and a chaos emerald in hand and mouthed "don't even try" and stared at the window with a smirk. he stayed put. i put a blanket on him to hide him. My little sis, Trinity, walked through the door. "Sissy" she squealed and gave me a hug, "Hey um wanna chat, i have something special to say" i looked at her with a playful glance, "ok what do you wanna talk about" she replied with the cutest look in her adorable brown eyes. "Well i was babysitting bubby this morning, when there was a knock at the door, and i saw" i paused for dramatic effect, and clapped twice, all the characters had left hiding and Trinity's eyes were big as saucers "OMG SONIIIIC" she pulled an amy rose and glomped onto sonic "help…me….can't breath" i quickly pulled the little brunette sonic fan away. Sonic gasped for air as my little sister ran around the house, as though looking for something "What'cha lookin for Sissy" i asked, although i already knew what was coming. "where's shadsy" she asked. i did a facepalm at the little nickname she gave to the ebony colored hedgehog. "he's on the couch, but" i lowered my voice to a whisper "He's hurt, but he won't admit it, and BTW, if i yell, please don't get mad, because i'm not yelling at you, you see, shadow is as stubborn as a mule" my little sister nodded "and also be careful with him" She nodded again. "Shadow" shadow had woken up to see my little sis hovering over him. I couldn't help but giggle at his shocked expression, at decided to get my nintendo 3Ds and take a video of this moment, then i stopped and also took a photo and posted it on facebook. i got a ton of shocked looks as i said it was the best "drawing" i made. i looked up from my game system when i heard the sounds of someone getting off a bed coming from my room. Silver must be getting up, I thought. I decided to go check on him, "hey, are you alright Silver" I asked the young hedgehog as, once again, stared at me awestruck the second i said his name. Once he finally snapped out of it he replied with a stuttery voice "N-no i-i'm no-not" he looked up, tears in his eyes, i think he got the wrong idea of "injured". "oh i'm so sorry, i meant that shadow probably had a hurt leg is all, minus the probably" i tried to reassure him, "oh heh, i thought he was badly hurt" he replied, blushing a bit from embarrassment. My grandmother's car came in, "EVERYONE HIDE, NOW NOW NOW NOW"they all ran, i grabbed shadow and hid him in, embarrassingly, my shirt drawer, but there was nowhere left. my mom came in, "hi m-mom" i stammered, and my mom caught me "what did you do raindrop" she didn't know what happened, and i'd need physical evidence for her to believe me but i said it anyway "welliwasplayingwithsparkytheniheardthedoorbelltheniopenedthedoortoseethewholesoniccrewandwellshadowwashurtsoihadtohelphimandtheothersneededsomewheretostaysoIkeptthemherealldaypleasedon'tbemad" i said almost Sonic fast. my mom laughed "oh thank goodness. I thought i was going mad when i saw a flying fox" i had signaled everyone that it was fine, and quickly brought out shadow and he glared at me while i laughed nervously. the sun was setting as i realized i haven't asked the important questions like "is *snicker* mister monster guy gonna come" so i decided to ask in the form like this "hey um do you guys turn werewolf/vampire…. at night" they glanced at each other, looked back at me, and nodded "Crap" i mumbled to myself. Then an idea happened. "Hey shadow, um, i have an idea, i know it sounds bad but, i don't want my family to be hurt so" i began "So you want me to leave, i already guessed that" Shadow had interrupted me. the second he went to the door i blocked him "No, that's not what i meant, i was going to say that i could get some animals with large amounts of blood, so you can fulfill your thirst, without killing, or get some raw meat with blood with it, Sonic, time for a speed shop" sonic nodded as i gave him some money to spend. But something bothered me, Sonic hasn't spoken in awhile now, is something wrong, i'll ask him after the speed shop. But, sadly, the sunset was faster because of the season, winter, and shadow kneeled over, screaming in pain. "R-R-RUN" he had managed, everyone obeyed, except me. I stayed. I stayed because, because that's what friends do, but Shadow didn't want me to stay. "a-are y-y-you d-d-deaf, I s-said r-run" he also barely managed. "No" i knew he needed help, so I stayed by him, i didn't care if i got hurt, or worse. i trust him, i want to help him. His transformation was complete, he staggered towards the couch, hand on his head, and fell. when he awoke, i had my wrist ready for him. "here, drink mine" i knew that sonic loses his speed as a werehog, but shadow was injured as well as dizzy from thirst. "No, i cannot accept, it would k-kill you" he answered me, and i replied with a simple "i know" and a calm smile. his new form just stared at me, opened his mouth to reply, but stopped, and gave me a tearful smirk. "you're almost just like Maria when you're not yelling" he said and well, i didn't know what to say. i just stared like an idiot at what he had just told me, then smiled gently like before, but my eyes were ice cold, "One, you're hurt, and two, you look like you're about to faint from thirst, so please, i want you to get better, even if it means that i'm gonna sacrifice my life for yours" he still said no, this time with tears in his eyes. "N-no just n-no, i d-don't want t-the same thing to h-happen to you as it did M-M-Maria" almost everyone was shocked as they saw Shadow's face. You rarely see this kind of thing. Shadow was crying. A lot. i knew this would probably happen. almost everyone that he trusted and befriended had died trying to save him. i did something i thought i would never do to an acquaintance. i got close, put my arms out, and hugged him. i hugged him to try to calm him in his rarely seen emotional um, state. he again just froze, fanged jaw dropped, ears slightly twitching as though he was trying to put together what was happening. Then, when he understood he smiled. then i stared and smiled at him. Sonic had finally come, werewolf fur and all. his jaw dropped at the sight of 1:someone hugging shadow 2:shadow not punching me for it and 3: Shadow smiling. "Oh my god, it smiles, it smiles" he said in his hoarse, werehog voice before laughing at his own witty joke. we both glared as we parted, i picked him up and brought him to the couch to get the meat. Shadow only stared at what he was given like a child given brussel sprouts. I couldn't help but stifle a giggle before my eyes turned to ice. "Drink, you need it, you're a vampire at night, remember shadow, so drink, or bub-bye chaos emerald" he once again froze, total terror in his eyes. i just couldn't be nice if he doesn't even try to help his own health. So i had to be stern. "NOW" he finally did as told. we were all in the living room, talking and getting acquaintanted. Trinity was playing Disney memory match with cream, i was having a spa makeover with Amy, and mom was really just trying to get sonic to quit pacing "really sonic you need to stay still you're wearing a hole into the kitchen tile please just read a book or something" mom had been right, especially the fact that sonic was wearing down a hole in the kitchen floor. "hey sonic i have an idea, come here" i got him over to my 3Ds to show him that i had a video game of him "Wow, i have a video game already" he asked, i simply nodded, not wanting to tell him that he's a fictional character that someone made up. because that would be traumatizing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

9:00 finally rolled in as everyone went to sleep. Trinity, Mom, and I decided to sleep on the floor while everyone else slept in our beds. i finally went to sleep and had a strange dream. I was in the sonic world, when shadow had tried to get me across this river. but just as we got across, he had tripped over something, it looked like a log, and broke his leg. i took him to the hospital. "H-how is he hurt" I asked. "Egghead him him with a chaos energy sucking ray, but I think he can still chaos control" Sonic stated, smirking. Shadow stayed there for days but signed himself out before his leg properly healed. i visited him and he fell asleep. In his sleep he had said chaos control, and well, he fell asleep with the green chaos emerald in hand, so the chaos control worked. that's when i woke up to the scream of someone. It was coming from my bedroom. I ran as fast as I could in the dark house. when i finally reached my room i saw Silver, crying. "What's wrong silver" i asked, but i had a clear idea of what happened. "would you make fun of me if i said that" he stopped for a bit "I had a nightmare" he finished his answer/question. i felt sorry for him, the fact that he's been traumatized by people for so long. "No i wouldn't. you're around my age-ish, and anyone can have a nightmare, Silver. I sorta had a weird dream as well" i replied, as a hedgehog, he was physically 14, plus the same age mentally, but i'm not sure if he's that age in truth. "Why don't you tell me what your dream was, Silver, and i'll tell you mine, i think my dream may have told me what had happened to shadow" i said and here's what silver's dream was "Well, we all were fighting eggman, when Shadow was ab-b-bout to deliver the final b-blow to the robot a-a-and w-well, the robot h-had stabbed him, I-I had c-c-caught him a-and he s-said, "you w-will a-a-always be like my l-l-little b-brother" th-then he… he, Wahhh" at the end, he fell into me. I was a bit shocked at first, but once i got over it, i put one arm around him, and used the other to stroke his quills like a mom trying to soothe her child. "it's okay, Silver, it was only a dream, shadow's sleeping in my sister's room" he looked up, tears still in his eyes, still quietly sobbing, as i kept stroking his fur gently, humming sweetly. "Thank you, Prynthia" he said, still sounding like he was still crying, i couldn't tell though, his face was on the floor. "Um, you said you're dream would tell us how Shadow got hurt" he had repeated what i said. "hmm, i think it would be better if i told everyone in the morning, when everyone wakes up" i replied, which was true. it was best if i had told everyone in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I awoke from my slumber in my room, in the sleeping bag that i had moved to my room. i awaited for everyone to wake up and come to the living room. tails and cream were the first to wake up, then silver, and shadow, espio and knuckles, and then Amy, i realized that all the others had headed somewhere else to rest, so i wouldn't have to burden myself i guess. but i still heard snoring. It can't be sonic, i thought, he would've been the first to come. but i was wrong because there he was, sleeping on the couch. i saw that he woke up to my stare. His eyes opened. He was looking at me, glaring even. "uhh, are you okay, Sonic" i asked, he looked like a ghost he was so pale. "yeah, why do you ask" Sonic replied, a smidge of denial in his voice. "why don't you ask your reflection, Sonic" i showed him my hand mirror. Even he himself was shocked by his own appearance. He was so shocked that he even touched his face to make for complete sure that it was his reflection. Then he smirked, "must be flour or something" he said, like he was soooo sure of himself. "or something" i mumbled, but down to priority one. "Now that everyone is awake, i have to tell you all something, it's about a dream i had last night" i announced to everyone. "here is how it went, i was in your world, and there was a river without a bridge, i didn't know how to get across when someone picked me up and spindashed over to the other side, then tripped over a large log. i realized that it was Shadow who had picked me up and carried me across. He was hurt, and couldn't get up. i had carried him to the hospital. He insisted he was fine, but i knew better than to believe him. the doctors said that he had a broken leg and had to stay until it healed. Days passed. I saw him limp over to his house. i then picked him up, again, to take him to his house. i glared at anyone who laughed. he had the green chaos emerald in his hand. the second i put him on the couch, he fell asleep. in his sleep, chaos emerald still in hand, he said "chaos control"" everyone had figured it out, they all asked shadow where the chaos emerald was, he pointed to me in answer. "sorry, but until shadow's leg is in condition, no one's going anywhere, and" i lowered my voice and gestured everyone besides sonic to come here "i think sonic is sick, if you guys haven't noticed, he's white as a sheet and his cheeks are red as hot chilis" they looked at sonic, looked back at me, and nodded. "what do we do, Shadow's hurt, my Sonikku is sick, and you won't let us leave till they're better, and I totally understand that but what do we do until then" Amy asked me with a worried look in her eyes. " To be honest" i looked at the hurt and unwell hedgehogs, "i don't know, i guess we have to help them get better, i'll go get a ruler and bandages while you all have to keep them resting" they all nodded "and um, tails" the orange fox glanced at me "yes" "I think you should check to see what sonic has, i think it would be weird for a bipedal hedgehog that runs the speed of sound to walk in a clinic on earth" i awkwardly smiled. "ok then, but i can't promise anything. After all, i'm much better with robots" the orange fox looked like he wasn't sure "i know you can do this, good luck" I gave him a thumbs up as i walked to the store with my mom to buy bandages. i went and grabbed them. i already had a ruler at home. But when i walked back home, and just before i opened the door, i quickly retracted my hand as i heard the sounds of chaos. Screams and the smell of burning carpet rose around me as i saw sonic running everywhere "SONIC QUIT YOU'RE WRECKING MY HOUSE! GO TO THE COUCH NOOOW" I screamed at the top of my lungs, as he walked to the couch "I was thinking of having my mom cook chili dogs once this is over but if you're gonna dodge everything…." my voice trailed off as Sonic sighed and sat on the couch and tapped his foot impatiently. As tails finally gave Sonic a check up (Yeah i doubt that he's as fast as Sonic but it's not tails' fault) me and amy were talking about *giggle* boys. "so who do you like Prynthia" Amy asked. "I already have a boyfriend so really i don't like like anyone else to be honest" I replied and Amy gave me this little mischievous smile "oh, what's his name and" she brought it down to a whisper "have you kissed him yet" I blushed a bit after she said that "well, his name is Artie and…" I started blushing more "oooh you did kiss him" we both squealed. then i got serious "you know what Sonic might like" i asked "what, tell me" amy replied "He might like it if you stop suffocating him with death hugs" i said, a bit of a teasing tone "yeah you have a good point". As we were talking in my bedroom, we both heard a loud, high-pitched yelp, and we both did a facepalm "Wuss" i mumbled. "You said it Pryn" Amy agreed. As we both went into the living room, sonic attached himself to the living room ceiling fan. "Don't touch me with that, it's COLD" sonic yelped, like a little kid. "hey, blue lightning, more like blue Wuss" i said in the middle of a facepalm, Amy only nodded in agreement. "What did you call me" Sonic asked, obviously ticked. "You heard me, for pete's sake, my baby brother is more tolerant towards a stethoscope" i replied with a smirk, but in my head i really didn't want to be seen as a jerk. But c'mon, he's acting like a total wuss! "Now get down" i grabbed the squirt bottle that i used when my cats misbehave "or else" i finished, aiming the squirt bottle at the blue hedgehog. "You wouldn't dare" is all he said, squinting from part anger, but he also looked like he was about to puke, so i said no more. Well except for "Oh really" and squirted him right in the face. Sonic jumped and fell, so i caught him in recordtime. i put him on the couch gently "that's why i told you to get down sonic, you could've been seriously hurt, so please don't do this again" I said, both worried and mad at sonic. "Yeah, ow, alright" sonic mumbled, still hurt even though my arms broke his fall. "ok, that fall didn't look like bad grip, it looked like genuine dizziness. So Sonic you are sick so don't you dare deny it, you're sick with who knows what, but tails is going to try to figure that out, so please, please stay still" all Sonic did was nod slowly with his hand on his head, as though it hurt him. I sat next to him to help with anything, but i'm no doctor, so i didn't know what to do about it. Once Tails finished, he said it was just a flu. I didn't react well. "Just….JUST! my grandmother died from the flu and you have the NERVE to put a JUST IN THERE" i screamed as tails was just standing there with a terrified look on his face. "I'm sorry, really i am, it's just my grandma had the flu and died from it, you see the flu here has mutated over time, so it may be a little more than anything that just TLC will help" I pet Tails in a calming fashion. after a while he calmed his breathing and his facial features started relaxing to a normal expression. Then he frowned and a few tears came to his eyes. "I'm so sorry Prynthia, I didn't know an-" he began, i knew where this was headed, so I interrupted him "It's okay, you don't have to apologise, it's been 2 years since that, and it's not even your fault" that's when i heard loud, fast footsteps "And you might wanna cover your ears tails" He got the message. I'm gonna spare the details, let's just say, Sonic was definitely sick. "great, just peachy" i said sarcastically, luckily no one heard. I walked to the bathroom door, "Sonic, are you alright" stupidest. Question. EVER! i already knew the answer, he wasn't. But he didn't want me to worry. "I'm fine" Liar, i thought, he was the total opposite of fine. but he was just going to deny that. So i was going to check on Shadow. the Black and red hedgehog was looking around my little sister's room, as though he was looking for something. "Hey shadow, um what'cha looking for there's nothing here" i asked. the light was turned off, not quite what i was used to at all. "I swear i saw something small and grey, guess it was nothing" he'd been getting used to the fact that he can show his emotions to me without getting judged. "oh, then you must be looking for one of my pet cat's kittens. His name is Joe, because he looks like his mother, Jojo" he simply nodded in response. "Hey, shadow, um if i told you something entirely crazy, would you keep it a secret" he nodded again. "Well you see…. youareavideogamecharacterandsois everyoneelsepleasedon'tfreakout" all he did was stare with this dumbfounded look on his face and passed out. i knew it was from stress, i knew that anyone would do that, so i just put a blanket on him. Cream and cheese (sorry but lol, cream cheese) came to me and asked what i told Shadow "It was nothing you need to worry about" i said "Um okay but tell me when he wakes up because i want to sign his cast…. is it a cast" here's how i replied "sorta, and yes i will tell you when". Sonic finally came out of the bathroom and passed out. i knew for a fact that i had to get him to a hospital then and there "SILVER, COME HERE HURRY!" i called for him he gasped when he saw Sonic unconscious "stay with sonic, here's a wet rag, put it on his head while i call the hospital" his hands were shaking violently with fear but managed to nod and put the rag on Sonic's head. I ran towards Mom's cell phone and called 911. "emergency services" "hi my name is Prynthia, a friend of mine passed out and is burning up please hurry here" i gave them my house's address. It took awhile but they finally came and gasped when they saw sonic. They look at me as though saying "is that" i nodded fast as they put the blue hedgehog on the stretcher and into the ambulance. we were all panicking as they left. "what do we do, i mean, I've never seen Sonikku like this" Amy was panicking most, but still asked anyway. I put my hand on her shoulder and almost said it's okay, when the door broke down. After the dust cleared, the freaking stupid egghead was at the door. "EGGFACE, GET OUTTA MY HOUSE!" i yelled. "Oh, yeah, and what are you going to do about it, little girl" he taunted me, which was the worst thing he could do right now. i walked up to him, said "this" and kicked him. he dropped to his knees "hmph" is all i said. everyone stood there, mouths gaping. then they laughed like they watched those videos on the internet. i dragged eggman outside by the ear and dropkicked him. "Well, that takes care of that" then they looked at me, mouths gaping again. "what, you seriously never done that before" they shook their heads "Wow, you guys need to learn a few things" they still stared "and please close your mouths". they did, but only by a little bit. Shadow came into the living room looked at the group, then looked at me, then at the door. "Wh-what happened, did *yawn* eggman come in" he said, still groggy from sleep. "Yep, but i took care of him before anyone else" i said, then he stared at me. "are you guys KIDDING me, you really never kicked someone like that" again, they all shook their heads again while i did a facepalm. "anyway, about our original ahem, issue, how can we help Sonic if he's at the hospital" I said as everyone nodded. we were all worried about the blue hedgehog. we didn't know what to do. Sonic was somewhere that he could be experimented on. then we heard someone knock on the door knuckles fixed. "who could that be" i wondered out loud. "Sonic!? Oh wait, you're the original sonic aren'tcha, c'mon in" the smaller sonic walked in, and was welcomed with open arms. the smaller sonic looked sad. "you know huh" he nodded slowly. it was turning to night as i heard shadow screaming in pain. i ran to his temporary room and brought him what he needed. he reluctantly drank it after his transformation to vampire hedgehog. "Why do you care so much for me, you've only known me for a few days" he asked me, though i really wondered if he knows that i'd like to be his friend. "Well you're somewhere where you don't know and um, i want to help you" he didn't know that what i really wanted was for him to be my friend. all shadow did was smirk, showing more of his fangs "Oh really, for a fangirl, you're less, what's the word.." he had a point. "Amy rose towards her "Sonikku"" i said, trying not to burst out laughing. "yeah, heh" he actually laughed a little, wow. "You'll be fine on your own, right" i asked, because last time, he was so thirsty that i risked my life for him cuz sonic took a while to get the raw meat (shadow at night=vampire). "Yeah, i think so" he was looking down at the green cup that i put the blood in, so i couldn't see his face completely but, i swore i saw him blush. Crap, I thought, how am i supposed to tell him i'm not single, and plus he's from a video game, i don't think he's gonna stay, Sonic, Tails, And especially Silver need him, Shadow and Silver are practically brothers toward each other. i didn't know what to do. how to tell him, do i confide in my friends, do i post it on Facebook? So many questions. but i knew i had to tell Amy, she already knows that i have a boyfriend. So i went to the teenage, pink hedgehog. "Amy, i absolutely have to talk to you, it's about Shadow" i said as quiet as i could, but Silver heard "what's up pryn" is what amy said. "what's wrong, is shadow hurt, did he pass out" was silver's response. "ok as long as you don't tell shadow, i guess i should tell you as well, let's go outside, out of earshot". they looked at each other, then shrugged. we were in the backyard when i told them "Well, you see, um, just before i left, i saw a bit of shadow's face and he was blushing, i-i think he likes me." i started blushing from the embarrassment of my predicament, but they thought something else. "ooh, someone likes hiiim" is what silver said, amy thought the same thing. "whaat, you like him too, don't you even think about cheating on your boyfriend". i had to say something. i was blushing even more, i was sooo embarrassed that i thought i would explode, silver was making faces like chloe and zoey did on Dork Diaries, till he realized this was his "brother" that was being ripped from him, then he started yelling, and amy was yelling from the start, and i couldn't take it. "STOOOP, that's not why i'm blushing, i'm completely embarrassed with my problem, i can usually solve big problems no prob, but this is a small problem, and i should be able to do it, but i don't know how" then they finally understood. they were confused on how to solve this "you know who could probably know how to do this, sonic" silver began, then lowered his head. "maybe we can think about this is the morning" we all agreed. we decided to go to sleep.

Sonic's POV: it's been a while since i came here, and i feel like Pryn needs me, but egghead is here, not there, so i don't know what's going on. probably just being paranoid, i thought, if Prynthia can beat the snot outta eggface, than she can handle anything else. hmm, I actually feel fine now, I thought. then i slowly called it a day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 My POV: Sonic is fine now, Espio just brought him back home. "Sonic, are you alright, you're still kinda pale" i said, obviously showing worry for the blue creature. "i'm fine, no need to worry about me, i'm just fine" he said, but just to make for complete sure, i had put my hand on his forehead. "it still kinda warmer than usual, at least rest a couple of days, just to make for complete sure that you're fine" he rolled his eyes at the comment, but he understood, and did as told. Shadow was still in his "room". When i walked in, he glanced at me, blushed, and looked back down towards the floor, still blushing. Crap, i thought, he really does like me. I knew that I had to act natural, like have no clue he likes me. "Hey, shadow, how's your leg doing" I said calmly, almost like Nurse Joy would, i giggled silently at the thought. Nurse Prynthia, it actually had a nice ring to it. "Fine" Shadow broke my Nurse Pryn daydream, as I saw him, he blushed even more. Strike one, I have to keep him uninterested. "What'cha thinkin about, shadow" I had to crack this case. "An old friend, her name was-" Shadow began. I knew who she was. Maria Robotnik, who was kin to eggman. But she wasn't evil, from what I heard, she was actually very nice. She died for Shadow. And I think Shadow actually liked her. As in like liked her. "Maria Robotnik" i had finished. he stared at me, mouth gaping. I really had that talent didn't I. "How did you know" he asked, a shocked tone in his voice. "Well, um, I just happened to know is all, nothing more" he obviously forgot that i told him he was from a video game, So i didn't say it again. "That doesn't make sense, that was years ago, how would an adolescent know about…." his voice trailed off, a few tears formed around his eyes. "that" is all he said before completely breaking down in front of me. "I'm so sorry i had to remind you of th-" i was interrupted by something soft wrapping itself around me. It was Shadow, crying on my shoulder. Wow, i-i've never seen this side of him. So emotional, it scared me but at the same time, it was kinda soothing to have someone actually open up to me other than family and my boyfriend. Well other than BFFs too, (OKAY an acquaintance) because we've only known each other for two days now. I stroked his red highlighted quills, and gently hummed like when Silver had a nightmare. I hummed the Touhou song "Bad Apple" (play touhou bad apple) slowly. It was even soothing to myself. so much that I almost fell asleep myself. If not for the fact that i would've fallen on the floor, i would have. "It's okay Shadow, it's alright" I whispered, when i felt the ebony hedgehog go slightly limp. He fell asleep, I wonder what the ultimate lifeform dreams of, i'll probably never know. I gently placed him in bed, it was only 9:00am, but after I cry, I get exhausted, so i thought that letting him sleep was the best idea. (end song) he whimpered a bit when i got up, so i decided to stay with him and read, or write a book in my chromebook, whichever was fine. He was so cute when he slept, but it got harder to stay put as mommy's cooking lulled me out of my sitting spot. But just as i even slightly put my hands on the bed to push myself up, Shadow whimpered again. I couldn't leave, that would be mean. But even when I stayed on the bed, he started whimpering. He must be having a nightmare, I thought, I think I should figure out what it's about. The midnight colored hedgehog started talking in his sleep "no, i already lost Maria" he paused as even him in the real world's eyes started tearing up. "I-I-I don't want to lose you too, no no no, please don't be gone" the tears in his eyes trailed to the pillow his head was on. "No, not you too…" he stopped, "Prynthia, please, no". He gasped and jumped up from his sleep yelled. "NOOOOO". I covered my ears at the sound. Silver, Amy, Tails and Sonic ran into the room to see him crying on my shoulder once again. "what happened, is Shadow alright" Silver asked, frightened. I nodded and mouthed "my suspicions were correct, he had a nightmare about me….dying" then i pointed to him, made a heart with my hands, and pointed to myself. They got the message real quick. "Nononono, shadow's like my big brother, i can't have this happen" Silver was shuddering in anger and looked at me, small embers in his eyes. He was mad at me, even though i was only there to help Shadow. Silver's hands clenched into fists as he mouthed, "outside, now" i slowly nodded, knowing where this was going. At least i'm not fighting sonic or shadow, they're so fast that i'd never have a chance at dodging. But Silver has Psychokinetic powers, what he lacks in speed he makes up for in psychokinesis, so i would have to dodge all attacks from him.

i was outside, ready to fight. The silver hedgehog was glaring at me, something he'd only do when he is ticked. In fact, i've never seen him do this, at all. It scared me. I was alone, not even the calmest one was caring, and that was the reason i was alone. Everyone was scared of Silver. They've never seen him like this, so they decided to try to let it blow over, but i doubt it would blow over anytime soon. Amy Rose reluctantly waved the flag to start, luckily i had both strength and smarts one my side. As Silver brought a trash can to start, i quickly ran out of the way. I decided to just go in for the kill and kick him in the shin. but he thought better of it. he grabbed a car (yes a car) and threw it at me. Luckily, Shadow had saved me and put me to the side and gave me a "good luck" i kept running, and, like a karate master, kicked his shin. he fell from his little telekinetic meltdown and fell onto one knee, grabbing his leg and flinching. "this isn't ov-er" he slowly got up but fell back down. I decided to pick him up and bring him over to the couch to rest his leg. I looked over to Shadow. "I see your leg's doing better, Shadow, but um, what do you think of me, you see, i've seen you blush recently when i come to see you" he blushed again, this time it was probably embarrassment from getting caught. "Oh, that. I well, was thinking of you as a little sister, but i couldn't tell you because every time i'd open my mouth, nothing would come out" he said, still blushing. "i'm going to get back to bed, my leg wasn't fully healed when I saved you" I saw that he was correct, he was limping to bed, but, luckily, not as much. He looked back to me, blushed, and mouthed "When you check on me again, i'll tell you everything" then kept walking to his room. I looked back at Silver, who was still clutching his lower leg, while a few tears started falling from the pain. "H-h-how d-id you d-do that" he asked, wincing at almost every word. "The shin of any living thing is sensitive, that's why they wear shin guards in soccer" i replied matter-of-factly. "And how do you know that miss Prynthia" cream the (cute) bunny said shyly. "i'm good with biology" i replied as well. "But first i have to help Silver, i think i may have kicked him a bit too hard" i heard shadow laugh a little. "A bit" he asked from inside his room. "alright, a lot too hard, now no more kidding, Silver's leg might be broken" that's when Silver made a shocked face, but then he realized that was why it hurt so much, then, his face went back to normal. "This might hurt silver, but i have to make sure your leg isn't broken, so if you have to scream, you're welcome to do that" i said calmly, silver nodded with a fearful look "Okay, here goes"

Silver's POV: i knew it wasn't Prynthia's fault that i got mad, it was mine. It was my fault that my leg was in this condition. And now Prynthia had to test if it was broken. I already knew how she was going to do that, it was obvious. She was going to hold the upper and lower sides of my shin and shift them, if the two peices don't move, i'll be fine. But if they do move, i am so screwed. the brown haired, blue eyed girl already has her hands ready to shift my shin. I knew this was going to hurt. When she moved the two parts of my shin, i screamed. it was the worst pain i ever had in my entire life. All of my friends ears went back from my ear-piercing shriek. once it was over, i was still in terrible pain. That did it. i grabbed a book with my mind, and threw it at Pryn just hard enough for it to hurt her. she smirked at me, left to her room, and grabbed two pillows, she gave one to me, then said those miniature war starting words. "PILLOW FIIIIGHT!" In her starting words, i hit her face with a pillow, and then the war started.

My POV: We had the best day ever for a day that had a fight in the middle of it. But then, when i decided to get outside to clean up our mess, there was a small, orange, doorstop. It was curled up, small, with a small orange fur outfit, he looked familiar. But a little part in my mind told me "This is probably another fictional person or something" but i couldn't tell who it was. I took him in anyways. I realized who it was the moment I laid eyes on his face. "W-wander, is that you" is what i said "Oh my freaking gosh Wander. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" is what i thought. he wouldn't respond. I shook him just enough to wake him. Still no response. He was breathing, but out like a light. That worried me, that and he's not with his best friend Sylvia. My head started hurting a lot from all the thinking, but when i got back inside, all eyes were on me. "What happened to… to your ears" Sonic asked. I rubbed the side of my head where my ears should be, they weren't there. I would have screamed if not for the tiny orange fur outfitted boy i had in my arms. I looked in the mirror to see a person with the same thing in her arms, but with shadow the hedgehog ears. i felt the triangular objects on my head and screamed with glee in my mind. i placed the furry alien turned human on my sleeping bag, for there was nowhere else to put him. He started coming to when i placed him down on my sleeping bag. "Good, you're awake, are you alright, Wander" I immediately regretted saying his name, he's going to freak out if he processes that wrong. CRAAAAAAAAAP, i thought. But Wander only smiled, but there was something, off. He wasn't smiling the big, cute, goofy grin he usually does. It was a small, some could say even weak. I knew the way here would be hard, but this. This scared me. He's usually just big bucket of sunshine. Now he seems, like a bucket of rain and stormclouds. "Ah'm alright ma'am, how do ya know my name though" he said weakly, the country in his voice showing. But even his voice sounded upset. He looked at his human hands and looked even more nervous "Um, you are famous for being the nicest star nomad in the galaxy, and that spread throughout the galaxy, heh heh" i replied with a nervous laugh. I'm so screwed, i thought, he's sure to realize something's amiss here. He may be naive, but he's smart (well, sometimes) I know he can't be that stupid. "Well, Ah always try to be helpful, never thought Ah'd be famous for it though" He answered. He FELL for it!? Wow. Just wow. "Are you sure you're alright though, Wander, you don't look fine, not fine at all" His forehead was soaked like he was sweating, he seemed weak, and he sounded a bit stuffed up. What is with me and sick cartoon characters, i might as well put on a nurse outfit, and take care of magical animals calling myself Joy. "Ah'm fine, just a little tired is all" at least he's going to rest, it took forever for anyone else. But where is sylvia, and does she look human too. I got my answer as the door slammed open. "Wander, Wander where are you" she (as a human) looked, her stud earrings glimmering, and her pink hair swaying as she turned around and saw him, then saw me, looking like she was going to punch me. "What did you do to him" she cracked her knuckles, if i were to fight her, she'd win without a doubt. "Nothing i swear, i opened the door to see him sleeping at the doorstep without his hat. i'm just as worried as you are, Syl" Oh crap crap crap crap crap. I'm dead, i thought. No one calls her Syl, it's a nickname only Wander can give her. she glared at me even more "Did you just call me syl" she acted like buttercup if anyone called her princess. I prepared to get pummelled "Yes Miss sylvia, do want you wish to me" She was about to punch when a forcefield wrapped around me the shape of a… Bubble? "what is this, what the flarg is this" Sylvia said angrily. i answered with a shrug. "i don't know. first ears like shadow, then a forcefield like your travelling bubble, i think something gonna happen, every encounter with another (fictional) group causes this, but Wander you should sleep, you really look sick so please get some rest" i started talking to Sylvia, but when i saw wander trying to stay awake, i finished by asking Wander to get some rest. "But ah wanna help ya-" i knew he wouldn't sleep unless i did the same thing i did to both shadow and sonic. Guess i could never catch a break. "WANDER, SLEEPING BAG, SLEEP, NOW"

The little guy looked at me, a bit scared, but shrugged it off and and went to sleep. "So Syl, whoops um sorry, please don't punch me, i was wondering, um do you know where Wander's hat is, because when i found him-" I started. "Hater has it, and because the hat gives you what you need depending on what your goal is, the hat's going to give him what he needs to take over the entire galaxy. but i can't get that through wander's thick skull" Sylvia interrupted me, but for a good reason. if she hadn't told me, i would never know what that "big issue" was (A/N: This was made before bad hatter and before dominater was made to be a girl). "Was he with anyone else, a guy with a large mustache, one petting a large cat with a gym on it's forehead, a fire breathing, horned turtle thing" i asked, thinking that one stupid person/reanimated skeleton couldn't do it alone. "Yes actually, there was also this one thing, she had bug like wings with holes in them, holes on all four off her legs, her horn, she had teal-green and cat-like eyes, said "if i can't feast on love, i'll devour the despair from every being in the world" is that enough intel" she looked, odd, scared even. That was never good to see someone who feared nothing fearing something. A bad Omen even. My new ears twitched as they heard a sound, something like the sound of teleporting through something followed by someone saying, "Hoopa need to get help, Ashcan and Pikan are in danger, there's a good place" The pink and grey horned mythical pokemon stood with two children who i recognized as Clemont and Bonnie. "Hoopa No" i heard clemont scream as the mythical pokemon passed out(Yay more sick fictional characters i have to redesign my house to a hospital yay, i wonder how dad'll get the money to do that from work). i opened the door before they even knocked. "i saw what happened, hand me Hoopa, the mischief pokemon" they were shocked once they saw that i didn't have a Poke-dex, but shrugged it off. Bonnie was still staring at my new ears and, strangely, my wrists. "Hey, 1:those bracelets look just like hoopa's rings and 2: will you take care of my brother" Clemont blushed as Bonnie said that. "Sorry, i already have a boyfriend. ya know, my little sister would adore you, Bonnie, but about these rings, let me test something" i waited while thinking about useing the rings. "Alei, hoopa ring" i said in a chanting voice. just as i thought, the rings worked like hoopa's does. Hoopa slowly pushed himself up, looking at the portal i made. "Did Hoopa do that, in Hoopa's sleep" he looked at all his rings, they were all still there, then he had the cutest perplexed look on his face "Who used these" he asked, then he looked at my wrists, and the portal. "H-how d-d-d-did you copy Hoopa's rings" he was in a miniature state of panic until i said this "They just appeared the second i held you in my arms I guess". He looked back at me with the same confused look, his rings dangling from his horns making the sound like a bell. "hey Hoopa, you said that Ash was kidnapped, who did it, Giovanni, leader of team rocket, Bowser, Queen Chrysalis, Hater" he kept getting more and more confused, "a um spiky, flame breathing Squirtle, or at least, that's what we saw" Clemont finally replied. "That's bowser, and he's not a pokemon, he's a large, spiny, koopa, which isn't a pokemon either" they nodded. "Hoopa, are you alright, Hooopaa, are ya in there" i waved a hand in front of the tiny genie pokemon, who just stared off into space. "Um, Hoopa, you're starting to worry me, please stop" still no reply. "Hoopa, oh crap, hoopa" his eyes looked up a little then he closed them, fainting in my arms. Nurse Joy didn't come to this world, so i had to heal him. "we need sitrus berries, Stat" i was given a few. I felt hoopa's forehead. "he's burning up, i have an idea, if rawst berries help the burn status, then a rawst berry ointment might help with a fever, if not, i have a…. wait a shuckle, well they can make healing items too, but never mind, i need a couple of orans and rawsts" they handed me some while i mashed them into a goopy substance. "let's hope this works" i rubbed the ointment over hoopa's forehead, and waited. after a few minutes, i checked his temperature again. "thank goodness, he'll be fine" we all sighed with relief, until we heard something in the middle of the night. It sounded like a roar, but not a bowser roar, it sounded like someone yawning if you changed the way it sounded. "GREAT, CHAOS REBORN, A FREAKING DRACONEQUUS, GREAT, JUST FUDGING PEACHY". it was already chaotic enough, luckily fluttershy always kept him in check cuz he liiiked her. guess this will be a loooooong week


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I still don't know what to do. all these video game and tv characters are walking in my house, mom is also panicking, but she also knows that this would help me fight this "Great evil" as mom says. i felt something brown and wet fall on my shoulder, looked up, and saw cotton candy. Discord was nowhere to be found. Then I realized that i was thirsty just before it happened. "Mooom, i have chaos magic" i whined, not knowing how to control it. "What do you mean raindrop" she saw me in an umbrella soaked from chocolate milk rain. "Oh". just then, the door didn't open, but a flash of light appeared and well, there he was, but he and Fluttershy were looking at themselves more than anything else. These were from ponyville, not Canterlot high. They were humans though. Discord's eyes looked like a real ruby embedded in a topaz they were so shiny from that teleportation. fluttershy looked at me and hid behind the draconequus. they both looked at each other and blushed. "I knew it, I KNEW IT" i squealed, acting like a little girl and singing the kissing in a tree song. you know, the first comes love then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage. i was met with a half smile, half glare from both. "Sorry, ya cute couple" i giggled a bit, discord tried the chocolate rain trick, but i countered with a small breeze that i made (Freaking HUGE Gust of Wind) and sent it back to Discord. he thought it was just the wind till I got really fired up and brought 20 more clouds above his head. "Quit it discord, you getting me sopping and sticky" fluttershy whisper-yelled. "I didn't i mean the first cloud yeah but the other 20, no i swear" Discord was looking like he was going to faint from stress of hurting his "friend's" (girlfriend's) feelings. "I did that, sorry you guys, the last few days weren't normal for me either" Shadow had come into the living room after i said that. Oh no, i thought, i forgot to check on him. "Would you excuse me for a moment". I ran to his room, ebony ears folding at myself. How could i be so freaking STUPID. i ran and ran and flopped on his bed. "i'm so sorry Shadow, i didn't mean too" so far, all he said in return was, "nice bracelets", i blushed but tried to hide it, i didn't want to upset my boyfriend. Shadow saw anyways, and blushed. "Why do you do this, you said you'd tell me everything, so tell me" i demanded, tearcoming down my cheeks, "Please tell me shadow" silence, then he finally spoke. "i heard you and Amy's talk about your boyfriend. So I didn't want you to know, so i hid my face, rarely talked, even more than normal. I knew you'd say no because you're already in a relationship, i've never told anyone this but, all those years, i stayed frozen in time, so i have no memories of anything passed maria, really. I feel like a child anymore, i never aged until sonic was little. So basically, i am physically and mentally 16, but i felt like a baby without maria. that is, until i met you in a dream. you were beautiful, and you had yellow ears and pink ring bracelets exactly like yours now, but you also had wings, and they're the wrong color, i think you went" his voice trailed off, i had to finish this. "Super Sayen, correct" i finished. "Yes, and you said " I will see you soon" that was probably when i said Chaos Control, and came here, i-i saw you, but you had nothing but normalcy, that was fine, i even blushed before you even noticed my limp. when i heard you girls talking, i couldn't take it, i screamed, it sounded like sonic, not myself, luckily you thought it was sonic. and i remember sleeping. I awoke to the pain of transforming. and screamed again. you came, drink at the ready, then asked me what was on my mind. I lied saying it was Maria, then brought myself back to misery. i did something i haven't done in years, cried. it actually felt good, but not much. i had to have someone to cry on, so i grabbed you, and cried my eyes out. Everything slowly went black, i thought that i woke up to a bunch of people rendering me useless by using titanium bars in a cage, they were beating me when i saw you again, ears and all, the people decided to let me go if t-th-they shot y-y-y-y-you a-and, you let them, last thing you did was say, "F-f-fr-friends he-h-help f-friends,n-n-no m-m-mat-matter wh-what" and then you, you" he whimpered a bit and started bawling like a child without a mother. i stroked his fur when the same thing happened, he cried on my shoulder, this time loudly, like he didn't care who heard. fluttershy and Silver came in first, Fluttershy with this big grin on her face. she headed to Shadow and i blocked her last second, she touched me accidentally as beautiful, feathered butterfly wings sprouted out of my back. "What's going on to me" i was floating when i realized that i was fapping my own wings "So Shadsy, seems you like someone eh" i saw clear as day that someone was hanging from the ceiling. Rouge the bat. the Catwoman of Sonic the hedgehog. "Rouge, please forget that ever happened, in fact, what are you even talking about" i ask as i made a point. last second i heard a scream. a childish scream, one that sounded a lot like… Hoopa! I ran to the living room to see hoopa face planted on the floor. "Ok what the heck happened here, i see hoopa on the floor, with a mad face, what happened" then i realized that hoopa liked doughnuts, and he was on the floor, and everyone (except Wander, shadow, and silver) was laughing. "Did you guys prank hoopa, i see a "doughnut" made of play-dough, so yeah, you guy freaking pranked hoopa, you jerks" i glared at everyone, and walked toward Hoopa. "It's alright Hoopa, i'll buy some doughnuts for you" I said as I waited for an answer. "thank you, Pryncan" the little pokemon answered with a smile. "ah'll help find some too hoopa" we were both startled from wander's voice. "i see you're fine now Wander, hey where's Sylvia, i didn't see her leave." i asked, but my cat had the answer. there she was, holding Joe like her life depended on it, and rocking back and forth. If anyone was scared, she was. She looked like she would burst out of the room, screaming, but held it all in so the grey kitten could calm her down. I decided to leave her alone when i heard the sound of something falling on the roof. "UGHHHHH, WHYYYYY, JUST WHY, THERE'S TOO MANY PEOPLE HERE, I DON'T WANT TWO BAD GUYS AND A TALKING CAT" I screamed. I still opened the door for them. "Boss…..Yelled...hurt…..persion attacked….Could have….killed us" is all they said before falling onto the carpeted floor. CRAP, is all i thought "HOOPA I NEED YOU" i was completely panicking. they were bruised and beaten. Hoopa came in and said, "Where does Pryncan need to gooooooo" hoopa was just as startled as i was by the pokemon thieves condition. we needed to get them away now.

see more in book two


End file.
